The Wizard of Total Drama Island
by PurpleFunkytown
Summary: Have you ever imagined your favorite TDI campers in the shoes of the characters from The Wizard of Oz?Bridgette and Noah end up in a strange place and discover that they are reliving the story.Who will they meet on the way?Will they find friends or foes?
1. So we're supposed to relive the story?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island; this fan fiction is purely made for others to read out of boredom or curiosity.

* * *

In an ordinary summer day, a typical girl was about the take part in a wonderful journey to a land full of magic and beauty…It all started with a light storm...Which turned into a tornado. It took the house where the typical girl lived and transported it far, far away from…Well, the initial location doesn't matter that much, so let's just call it Kansas, simple and traditional.

A blonde girl opened the door and got out of the house, trying to regain her balance.

"I can't believe a tornado came. My grandma told me that tornados never form in this area." The girl said.

"I can't believe you actually threw up on the carpet." Another voice was heard.

"I got dizzy, okay? It's not easy going through a tornado with a plate full of cookies in my hands. It's not my fault I'm a good host and I tried to save the cookies."

"Bridgette, you didn't save the cookies, you dropped them on the carpet and threw up on them." The voice replied.

"Do you really want me to feel bad about the cookies, Noah?" Bridgette asked irritated.

"So now everything revolves around some cookies?" Noah asked approaching Bridgette. "Bridgette, you have pigtails and you're wearing a blue dress with an apron." Noah affirmed surprised.

Bridgette looked at what she was wearing and was shocked, but she started laughing when she saw Noah.

"And you have brown fluffy dog ears." She said trying to hold back the laughter.

Noah touched the top of his head and tried to pull off the fluffy ears, but couldn't.

"Oh, great, it's like in second grade when someone glued a pink plastic flower on my forehead. Luckily, I got rid of it four days later."

"But where are we?"

Noah jumped off the porch and started taking a few steps.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette asked jumping off the porch as well. "We don't know where we are, we should at least stick together."

"This isn't a horror movie, Bridgette. You're not going to get killed if you're alone." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"How do you know? Besides, you could thank me for helping you with your project by not leaving me get eaten by animals."

"You helped me only by letting me print it. My stupid little brother broke my computer, so I couldn't do it at my house."

"Noah!" She groaned.

"Fine, I won't leave you get eaten by animals. Let's try to figure out where we are."

Bridgette ran towards Noah with a large smile on her face. They took a few steps together.

"Bridgette, I think your house just killed somebody." Noah said on a dry tone.

"What?" The girl shouted.

Noah pointed to a spot where a pair of legs could be seen under the building.

"Oh my God, my house is a criminal!" Bridgette gasped.

Noah stood a moment and then approached the dead body.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked a bit scared.

Noah took out the shoes from the legs, which rolled underneath the house. While Bridgette seemed very frightened, Noah walked near her and showed her the shoes.

"Don't you think this is a little too much like 'The Wizard of Oz'?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean the story? Yeah, now that I think about it, there are some common things…"

"That must mean you're Dorothy. And I'm…Toto?!" Noah asked revolted. "This is so not right."

Bridgette chuckled.

"I think you should put the shoes on." Noah said.

"Why?"

"To follow the story."

Bridgette replaced her black shoes with the red ones Noah gave her.

"So we're supposed to relive the story?" She asked looking at the shoes.

"Maybe. This would explain why you have a blue dress and an apron, why I have dog ears, the tornado and the dead body under the house." He explained.

"But that must mean we're in…"

"Munchkin Land?!" They both shouted.

* * *

**You may have noticed that Bridgette is Dorothy and Noah is Toto. Continue reading to see what will happen next and which TDI characters will appear in the following chapters. I hope you enjoy the story. It's my first TDI version of a famous story. If this goes well, I will continue writing similar fan fictions.**

**Oh, and if you have time, please review!**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


	2. I believe these are the munchkins

"But we can't be in Munchkin land. It would be too weird." Bridgette said.

"We're in Munchkin land. I'm a hundred percent sure." Noah affirmed.

"What makes you so sure?"

"There's a big sign behind you."

Bridgette turned around and saw a sign on which it was written with big golden letters "You are now in Munchkin land."

"How ironic." She said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Haven't you read the story?" Noah asked.

"I was eight back then, don't expect me to remember too much."

But their discussion was interrupted by a sound of cheer.

"Can you hear that?" Bridgette asked.

"I may be a dog in this story, Bridgette, but I'm certainly not a deaf one." Noah replied rolling his eyes. "It's coming from there."

Five figures approached the two, from the direction where Noah pointed. They were wearing colorful clothes and had cute little hats on their heads.

"What the…?" Bridgette started.

"I believe these are the munchkins." Noah said smiling.

But when the munchkins got closer to Bridgette she looked at them more carefully and made a discovery.

"You guys are the munchkins?!" She asked.

The five citizens of this magic and unusual land were none other than Bridgette and Noah's acquaintances: Katie, Sadie, Justin, Ezekiel and DJ.

"It looks like we're not the only ones reliving the story." Noah said.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, look, it's Bridgette and Noah." Sadie squealed.

"Bridgette, you look so cute dressed like that. You should get pigtails more often." Katie continued.

"Yeah, pigtails are definitely the cutest." Sadie commented.

"And let me guess, pink and yellow go great with pigtails?" Noah asked on his usual sarcastic tone, seeing the pink and yellow outfits the two girls were wearing.

"I didn't know you had such a great fashion sense." Sadie asked with a large smile.

"But what are you doing here, eh?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his elbow.

"I think they're supposed to be Dorothy and Toto." DJ replied.

"How do you know that?" Sadie asked.

"Mr. Squeaky told me." DJ said pointing at the squirrel in his hand.

"So squirrels can talk here?" Bridgette asked a bit confused.

"We're in a story, Bridgette. Anything can happen." Noah replied.

"So that means you're our heroes. Hurray!" Katie squealed.

"Yeah, you killed the evil witch. Or at least, your house did." Sadie added.

"Was the witch evil with you?" Bridgette asked.

The munchkins looked at each other, looking for an answer.

"Well, she did say we look ridiculous." Sadie said.

"And that's not a nice thing to say." Katie added.

"Who are we kidding, eh? We look stupid." Ezekiel said, throwing his yellow hat and jumping on it.

"Yeah, I think we do…" Katie admitted, while the others nodded.

"At least Justin looks good." Sadie affirmed.

Indeed, Justin looked hot even in a yellow blouse with red buttons, orange pants and with a pink hat.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're all happy because my house fell on a witch who was just saying that you look ridiculous, which is actually true?" Bridgette asked.

The munchkins nodded.

"Are you crazy? Why are you happy? That poor woman just died because of me!" Bridgette shouted.

"Actually, she died because of your house." DJ interfered.

"Whatever." Bridgette said still troubled.

"Bridgette, we live in a society where people are entertained by watching very violent shows on TV and seeing fights on the streets. Don't be so surprised that these people are happy that witch is dead. Maybe nothing interesting happened in these past few days and they needed to see something shocking, like on the evening news." Noah affirmed.

"I don't get it, eh." Ezekiel told Sadie.

"Look, she's here!" Katie squealed, pointing to a certain direction.

Bridgette and Noah turned around and saw a tall girl with red hair, wearing a long white dress and having a wand in her hand.

"Welcome to Munchkin Land, witch-killers!" She said with a large smile.

"Izzy?!" Noah and Bridgette asked very surprised.

"You're the Good Witch of the North?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I'm wearing white and I have a cool wand that I can use as a weapon. It's awesome!" Izzy replied moving her wand as if it were a sword.

"I thought the Witch of the West was supposed to be sane…" Noah said slowly.

"This is too weird for me." Bridgette affirmed. "I want to go home!"

"Oh, it's easy to get back home, dear old-lady assassin." Izzy said. "Just go to the Wizard of Oz and he will send you back to Kansas."

"But I don't live in Kansas. And please stop calling me a killer. I haven't done anything wrong. My house killed the witch." Bridgette said.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm not a cop, so I won't judge you. But you should get out of here before the fuzz shows up." Izzy said looking at her watch. "Don't forget to follow the yellow brick road, until you reach the City of Emeralds!"

"Well, we should get moving. Are you coming, Bridgette?" Noah asked.

"I'm coming. Bye, munchkins and good witch!" Bridgette said waving.

While everyone was waving to the blonde Dorothy, Noah looked at her with reproach.

"What? I was just following the story. And don't give me that look, you're supposed to be a dog, and dogs don't judge their masters." Bridgette said on a bossy tone.

"Dogs usually urinate on their owners' legs, but I'm mannered enough to abstain from this impulse." Noah replied with his usual sarcasm.


	3. She's the Scarecrow in the story

**Okay, first of all I would like to thank all those who read my story and reviewed it. I am so happy to know that you actually like it.**

**I believe the character I've chosen to be the witch is obvious, but that doesn't mean she isn't fit for the role.**

**Paka-Simon-Trent-Forever: Actually, I didn't choose Emerald City to be Seattle, although this is the city's nickname. **

**TDIluvr: I'm glad you appreciate my choice. I've chose Bridgette because I could easily imagine her in the posture of Dorothy: an innocent girl who wakes up in the Land of Oz and tries to get back home. As for Noah, he's one of my favorite characters and I've noticed that his sarcasm and style is appreciated by most people, so I thought that choosing him to be Toto would be a good and original idea. **

**If you have anymore questi****ons, I would be happy to answer them.**

**Now for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Read and review, please!**

**-Purple Funkytown-**

**

* * *

**

The two travelers walked for almost half a day on the road of yellow bricks. The Good Witch didn't tell them how long they will have to walk, but they were getting tired of walking without a break.

"What are we going to do?" Bridgette asked. "Are we going to follow this yellow brick road all day?"

"I don't know. I think we'll have to stop somewhere to rest." Noah said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Bridgette agreed. "I think we could stop near this fence." She said pointing towards the edge of the road.

"Normally we would risk being hit by a car, but since we're in a story, I don't think something will happen." Noah affirmed.

The two stopped near a corn field, and sat on the grassy area. Bridgette closed her eyes, trying to relax and Noah was looking around. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"What in the world…?" He said.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked opening her eyes.

Noah rose and jumped the fence. He made his way through the corn, with Bridgette following him.

"What is it, Noah?" She asked confused.

"I think I saw something." He responded.

The two reached a silhouette that looked just like a scarecrow in a feminine version. The scarecrow had long blonde hair with straws in it and wore blue clothes stuffed with straws.

"Noah, can this be…?" Bridgette started.

"Britney! Nolan!" The scarecrow said happily.

"Lindsay?!" The two asked at once.

Yes, the dumb blonde was standing in the middle of a corn field, wearing ugly clothes and having messy hair, just like a scarecrow.

"What are doing here?" Bridgette asked worried. "Why are looking like this?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bridgette?" Noah asked with a sarcastic smile. "She's the Scarecrow in the story."

"I'm what?" Lindsay asked confused. "I don't get it. I was getting my monthly facial and having a seaweed face mask treatment. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes, I was here. I'm totally confused, it's like I've teleparted or something. Do you think I've been abdrunken by aliens?" She asked worried.

"No, Lindsay, not even aliens would abduct you…" Noah affirmed, making sure the last part was said slowly.

"Why don't you come with us?" Bridgette asked.

"Where? At the mall, because I could really use some shoe shopping right now." Lindsay said.

"No, we're going to Emerald City, to see the Wizard of Oz. He'll take me and Noah home." Bridgette said.

"And maybe he'll give you a brain." Noah added.

"Do you think maybe he'll give me some shoes, too?" Lindsay asked with a large smile.

Noah and Bridgette looked at each other.

"Sure, maybe he'll give you a set of clothes, too." Bridgette added, trying to convince Lindsay.

"Cool, then I'm totally coming!" Lindsay said excited. "But I don't know why, I can't walk." She said trying to move herself. "Oh, my God, I think I have paralezia!" She panicked.

"Lindsay, you're not paralyzed, you have pole stuck in your back." Noah affirmed.

"Will I need surgery?" Lindsay asked scared. "No, I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" She screamed flapping her arms.

"Just stay still!" Noah demanded.

But the blonde didn't listen and continued to flap her arms like a chicken wanting to fly.

"Bridgette, I'll hold her, you take away the pole." Noah said, while holding Lindsay's arms.

Bridgette grabbed the pole with both of her arms and pulled it out of the ground.

"There you go." She said smiling.

Lindsay took a few steps, and then started jumping of joy.

"I'm free, I'm free!" She said. "Thank you, guys. Now we can go to Earlham City to get shoes and clothes from Ozzie Willard." She said while hugging her rescuers.

"Lindsay, I can't breathe!" Noah said, trying to escape the girl's arms.

"Oops, sorry! Britney, I love your shoes. I bet they're Gucci. Do you think Ozzie Willard will give me some, too?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure, anything you say." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Nolan, why do you have a tail and ears? Are you dressed up like a teddy bear?" The blonde asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, Lindsay, just follow the stupid yellow brick road, please!" Noah said.

"Okay, okay." Lindsay said, jumping over the fence and walking on the yellow brick road.

"Bridgette, are you coming?" Noah asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. But honestly, I was expecting a larger break. I didn't even have time to relax." Bridgette complained.

"Does it kill girls to NOT complain?" Noah asked irritated.


	4. You actually want to go get a heart?

Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay continued to walk through the forest. The yellow brick road seemed to never end and the three travelers began to feel hungry.

"Darn it, is this road ever going to end?" Bridgette asked.

"The length of the road wasn't mentioned in the book, Bridgette." Noah replied.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Lindsay complained. "Can we go eat some sushi?"

"Lindsay, you're a scarecrow. Scarecrows don't eat." Noah said on a dry tone.

"But we do, Noah." Bridgette added.

"I know, but I don't see a five star restaurant near us." Noah said.

"Nolan, I'm sure a four star one is good, too." Lindsay affirmed with a large smile.

"Wait, maybe I still have some cookies somewhere." Bridgette said, searching her apron pocket. "I found some."

The blonde Dorothy pulled a few cookies out of the pocket and shared them with her friends.

"I don't think cookies are considered an important food group, but they will help us forget about hunger for a couple of hours." Noah affirmed.

"Yeah, but now I'm thirsty…" Bridgette said. "I'll go look for water. There's a forest nearby. See?"

"Wait, we're coming with you. We shouldn't separate, at least not in a children's story." Noah said.

The three of them walked through the forest, searching for a water source. Instead, they found a small wooden cottage.

"Look, it's a house!" Lindsay shouted.

"Lindsay, it's just a cottage." Noah said.

"Do you think somebody lives here?" Bridgette asked.

Noah looked through a small broken dusty window.

"No, it's filled with tools. And lots of dust." Noah said.

Suddenly, Bridgette heard a deep groan near by.

"What was that?" She asked frightened.

"Maybe it was a wild animal." Noah said looking around.

"Or maybe it's a terrible creature, ready to devour us." Bridgette said hiding behind Lindsay.

The blonde scarecrow heard another groan and turned around, taking a few steps deeper into the forest.

"Where is she going?" Bridgette asked worried.

"She doesn't have a brain, therefore she can't think about the consequences. I suppose she's going near the source of the sound." Noah replied.

"We have to go after here. She might be eaten by a bear or something." The blonde Dorothy said.

"And why would that be a bad thing?"

Bridgette glared at Noah, and then went after Lindsay, pulling Noah by the sleeve. After they passed a few trees, they saw Lindsay standing in front of a tin figure, representing a solid girl, with an unfriendly face expression and an axe in her hands.

"Hm, this statue looks very familiar." Lindsay said, tapping her chin. "I think I've seen this thing before. Is she a movie star or a pop singer?"

"Lindsay, for once in your life you might be right. " Noah said looking at the tin figure. "This 'thing' looks just like Eva. Heck, this _is _Eva." He said with amazement, while the tin Eva groaned again.

"You're right!" Bridgette said. "Eva is the Tin Man. I mean, woman in this case. What do we do?"

"In the story, Dorothy and the Scarecrow oiled the Tin Man's joints and it started to walk." Noah replied. "But in this case, I'm not risking. Who knows how long Eva has been standing here? She's not the patient type, so I don't want to be the one she lets out all the anger on."

"Well, I'm not going to oil her either." Bridgette whispered. "I still want to live, you know. But somebody has to do it."

The two looked at Lindsay, who was playing with a few straws from her hair. Noah gave her an oil-can from near the cottage and pushed her closer to the tin Eva.

"All you have to do is oil Eva, Lindsay." Bridgette instructed. "It's simple, right?"

Lindsay nodded and oiled Eva's joints, until the furious athlete grabbed the blonde by the arm and took a few steps.

"Is she going to kill her?" Bridgette whispered to Noah.

"I don't know, she does have an axe…" Noah replied.

"It was about time somebody came around here!" Eva said, moving her arms and legs. "I've been standing here for hours. I don't even know how the heck I got here in the first place. And why are you dressed up like idiots?"

"We're reliving 'The Wizard of Oz'." Bridgette explained. "I'm Dorothy, Noah is Toto, Lindsay's the Scarecrow and I guess you're the Tin Man…Woman."

"Well, it's better than 'Little Red Riding Hood' or any other fairytale." Eva shrugged. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Lindsay asked confused.

"To Emerald City, of course. I read the story when I was little. Didn't you?" Eva asked crossing her arms.

"You mean you actually want to go get a heart?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've never beaten up a dog before. Want to be the first?" Eva asked with a grin.

"No, thank you. I prefer having my body intact." Noah replied.

"I hate this place and personally, I don't want to spend another second here. So the sooner we can go home, the better." Eva said looking at the shiny axe.

Eva walked through the forest, trying to find the yellow brick road and the others were close behind her.

"Elsa, why are you made of metal?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Lindsay, that's not metal, it's tin." Bridgette explained. "She's the Tin Man, just like you are the Scarecrow."

"It looks like we have one more traveler to find." Noah told Bridgette.

"The Cowardly Lion, right?" Bridgette asked.

Noah nodded and the four continued to walk through the forest.


	5. He has to be the Cowardly Lion

**Thank you for your reviews, my dear readers! You have no idea how happy I am seeing that you enjoy this story. Writing and posting it were spontaneous actions and I never thought it would be so appreciated. ****I even considered deleting it. But I think I would make some readers unhappy. Or not? **

**Anyway****, thank you for taking your time to read and review. **

**Pikachuanddarceus: You'll find out if you're right in this chapter. And yes, I believe it's obvious who the witch is.**

**TdiBridgette: I'm glad you like my character choices, I tried to make things funny and I'm still trying. Oh, and I'm not having anyone killed (****I'm just going to follow the story, hehe).**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Please read and review!**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**

* * *

After 'recruiting' Eva, our heroes continued to walk through the forest, hoping they will soon find the yellow brick road and head towards Emerald City.

"Are we there yet?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I think we'll have to walk a bit more." Bridgette replied on her usual nice tone.

"Okay…" Lindsay sighed. "You know, it's kind of boring to just walk and do nothing else. Why not tell a cute story?" She asked.

"No, Lindsay, I don't think anyone wants to hear…" Noah wanted to reply, but was interrupted by the happy scarecrow.

"Okay, I'll start." Lindsay said, clapping. "Once, I went to the mall to buy a new pink spaghetti strap top. I so needed another one, because you can never have too many pink tops. I wanted Gucci, but Prada really caught my eye…"

Lindsay continued to talk about pink tops, without really noticing how time passed. The others weren't so delighted of the story. Bridgette was trying to think of something else and ignore Lindsay, Noah was covering his ears and Eva's eye was twitching.

"Must…stop…madness." Eva said, raising her axe behind Lindsay.

"How about we skip the axe part?" Bridgette suggested, pushing the axe in another direction.

"I can't take it anymore. If she mentions the word 'pink' one more time, I'm not responsible for my actions!" Eva affirmed.

"Did I mention how cute the little pink dresses looked?" Lindsay asked, without noticing her companions' behaviors.

"That's it!" Eva shouted, raising her axe.

"No, no, no!" Bridgette shouted, as she tried to hold back the furious Tin Eva.

Lindsay turned around and although she didn't understand why Bridgette was holding Eva and why Noah slapped his forehead, she stopped talking about her shopping day.

"Eva, she stopped. It's your turn to stop now, please!" Bridgette begged.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this?" Noah complained, while looking at his three female companions. "Can this day get any worse?!"

A few moments after his rhetorical question, something rather large fell on Noah. The girls heard the noise and looked towards the direction where the cynical Toto was. Over him, there was a fuzzy golden-yellow silhouette.

"Why did I even ask?" Noah mumbled, under the fallen 'thing'.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked frightened.

"Noah, are you alright?" Bridgette asked only a bit frightened.

"Is it dead?" Eva asked not frightened at all.

"Could you just get this…Cody?!" Noah asked shocked, as he discovered who fell on him.

The fuzzy Cody opened his eyes and screamed, before jumping off Noah and hiding behind a tree.

"Is that Cody?" Bridgette asked, offering Noah a hand.

"I think so; I didn't get a chance to look at him too long. He just ran off." Noah replied.

"I think he might be the Cowardly Lion." Eva affirmed. "Scratch that. He _has_ to be."

Bridgette walked towards the tree she saw Cody hide behind.

"Cody?" Bridgette asked on a gentle tone. "Why are you hiding? It's us: Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Eva."

Cody's head slowly appeared from behind the tree. He had a golden-yellow mane with a small red ribbon in it and whiskers. He looked closely at the small group, and then smiled.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted, walking towards them. "You're here, too?"

"Yeah, I guess we're all reliving the story." Bridgette replied.

"Why did you run off like that?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. Since I woke up here dressed like a lion, I've been scared of everything that moved." Cody admitted.

There was a short moment of silence after Cody's statement, until Eva raised her axe and shouted something that sounded like a battle cry. Everyone was startled by her action, especially the cowardly Cody.

But instead of doing anything she might have regretted later, Eva put the axe down and started laughing. The others looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Haha, I still got it." Eva affirmed proudly, looking at the frightened Cody. "Alright, now let's get out of this forest." She said, while walking away.

The rest of the group looked at each other confused.

"Edna scares me." Lindsay whispered.

"Why do I think going with her means suicide?" Cody asked, still shaking.

"I'm sure she did what she did just to have some weird and sadistic fun." Bridgette said. "Besides, she wants to get to Emerald City just like the rest of us."

"And getting there is the only way we can get out of this twisted story." Noah added.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!" Eva yelled from a distance of a few trees.

"We should follow her if we care about our legs." Noah affirmed.

The four caught up to Eva and they all continued to walk through the forest, not knowing that somewhere, someone was watching our travelers with not so good intentions…

**

* * *

Yeah, I don't consider it a brilliant chapter either. Anyway, please review and tell me your opinion!**


	6. We don't invite enemies over for tea!

**Hello, my dear readers! Sorry the updates aren't really flowing, but high school is keeping me busy at the moment. But you have no idea how happy I am to see that you consider my story awesome and that you show your appreciation by reviewing. It makes me want to give up homework and start writing. Although, I can't actually do that…**

**But still, I would like to thank all of you faithful readers out there! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**TdiBridgette: Thank you for being so nice!**

**m****usicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva: I'm glad you like it. **

**NotExactlySuperGirl: I'm so happy you enjoy my choices for the characters. The movie was great; I hope I can make a good TDI version out of it.**

**pikachuandarceus: Your review really brought a smile on my face. I never knew this story would turn out this way. I'm so happy that people actually like it.**

**TeamJacobBlackTaylorLautner: I'm glad you find it funny.**

**Once again, thank you for reading! And please keep reviewing, and I'll do my best to write new chapters as fast as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**-PurpleFunkytown-**

* * *

Darkness started to cover the forest, as night approached. Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, Eva and Cody were still trying to find their way. But as the minutes passed, they started to feel tired and rather sleepy.

"Can we go to a hotel now? I'm so tired!" Lindsay yawned.

"Lindsay, we're not going to find a hotel here. Just like we didn't find a restaurant." Bridgette said rolling her eyes.

"But we could find a place to get some sleep." Cody said.

"If you're comfortable sleeping on the ground." Noah replied.

"I'd sleep anywhere right now." Cody affirmed.

"Would you stop all your whining?" Eva asked irritated. "We're not going to find the darn yellow brick road at this rate!"

"But, Eva, it's getting late and dark. We can't find our way if we can't even see two meters in front of us." Bridgette said, trying to convince the determined Tin Woman.

"And what do you suggest then?" Eva asked, crossing her arms.

"Why don't we sleep here, in the forest?" Cody asked shyly.

"On the ground?!" Lindsay exclaimed shocked, causing Cody to hide behind Bridgette.

"It was just a suggestion…" Cody said so slowly, it was almost like a whisper.

"And it's the only thing we've got right now…" Bridgette said.

"So we're just going to sleep on the ground, _Dot_?" Eva asked Bridgette, not very delighted by the idea.

"If you think about it, we could actually do it." Noah interrupted. "Cody and I have fur, so we won't be cold, you and Lindsay are made of tin and straws, so you don't actually feel anything, and Bridgette won't catch a cold or anything, because, let's face it, good girls from stories don't get sick this way."

"You've got a point." Eva muttered.

So, the five friends finally agreed to spend a first night in the forest, to get some rest. Falling asleep wasn't too difficult considering how tired they all were.

But somewhere, somebody wasn't sleeping. Instead, that person was plotting against our heroes. In a large and dark castle, not very far from Emerald City, lived the Wicked Witch of the West. She was known for her cruel and selfish actions, which could only be described as _evil_. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were as dark as the night and her green face was full of unpleasant moles and warts. She was gazing into her crystal ball, which showed the five sleeping travelers into a cloud of smoke.

"They are getting closer and closer to Emerald City. And closer and closer to their death!" The witch said with a cackle.

"Why are you laughing by yourself?" A squeaky voice interrupted the witch's joy.

The witch stopped and turned around irritated.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm plotting against those fools?! I swear you are one of the worst evil assistants I have ever seen, Beth!"

Beth, the witch's assistant was one of her flying monkeys. Poor Beth didn't want to be an evil person's assistant, or wear bat wings and monkey ears and tail, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Sorry, Heather." Beth apologized. "Are you planning something?

"Well I'm certainly not shopping!" Heather a.k.a. The Wicked Witch of the West snapped. "I won't let those idiots come any closer."

"Yeah, letting them reach the castle wouldn't be a very good idea, I mean, we haven't exactly cleaned up around here." Beth said.

"That's not the point, you monkey! I want them gone. All of them, except Bridgette. I have other plans for her." Heather cackled.

"Oh, I haven't seen Bridgette in a while; can we invite her for tea?"

"Beth, you don't see the main idea here, we _don't_ invite enemies over for tea. We _dispose_ of enemies. That's what witches and evil assistants do. And the reason I don't want to dispose of Bridgette too soon, is because she has something I want: the red shoes she stole from my dead sister!" Heather said.

"Why would you want the shoes, are they magic?"

"Magic? They're not magic. I just want them because they're Gucci! And I never get to wear nice things as a witch." Heather began to sob.

Beth approached the witch and patted her shoulder.

"There, there." Beth consoled her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I won't do anything yet. They'll surely find their end when they'll reach the Poppy Field." Heather affirmed with a large grin on her face. "Soon the Poppy Field will get rid of them for me and the shoes will be mine! Ha! Ha! Ha!"


	7. Poppy Montgomery,I love your work!

**Hey there, dear readers, ****after ages of absence, I'm back with an update (God bless free time!). But first of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are great! And to answer Queen of the Elementals 09's question, I've heard of 'Wicked', but sadly, I haven't had the chance to see the musical. **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 7. I personally like it and I hope you will, too. Please read and review!**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**

* * *

The next morning, the five friends woke up and decided to resume their quest. As they walked across the forest, some of them tried to start conversations in order to avoid an awkward silence.

"So…The weather is nice, isn't it?" Cody asked.

"Do you think we're paying attention to the stupid sky when we're lost in a forest IN A CHILDREN'S STORY?" Eva snapped.

"You had to open your mouth…" Noah muttered.

"Oh, come on, Elsa, I'm sure we're going to find the mall soon and everybody will be happy." Lindsay said on a very confident tone.

"Lindsay, we're not looking for the mall." Bridgette reminded her.

"Save your energy, Bridgette, it's just like telling a wall that it should move." Noah said, placing a hand/paw on Bridgette's shoulder.

"Yeah, but…" Bridgette suddenly stopped and narrowed her eyes looking at the horizon. "What's _that_?"

Noah looked in front of him and saw an enormous red field. "I'm guessing it's a poppy field."

"Poppy Montgomery? Where?" Lindsay shouted very excited. She started to run towards the poppy field. "Poppy Montgomery, I love your work!" she yelled.

"Lindsay, wait!" Bridgette shouted, as she ran after her.

"Hey, guys!" Cody followed them.

Eva stared at Noah, who wasn't planning on moving.

"What?" he asked noticing Eva's glare.

"Start using your legs, Lassie!" she instructed while raising her first.

"Not the face!" Noah yelled, as he started to run away from the angry Tin Woman, towards the poppy field. Eva smiled triumphantly and headed to the field herself.

Moments later, they managed to catch up with Lindsay and they were all standing in the middle of a sea of red flowers.

"I don't get it…Where's Poppy?" Lindsay asked confused.

"You're surrounded by it." Noah said, trying to catch his breath.

Lindsay opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Noah: "Poppy, as in flowers, not actress!"

The blonde scarecrow frowned. "That's not fair."

"Lindsay, come on, everything is going to be okay." Bridgette told her. "All we have to do is walk through the field and find the yellow-." But a yawn stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Weird, I fell so sleepy…"

"So do I…" Cody said, as he felt his eyes closing.

"What's wrong with you? You've just woke up one or two hours ago!" Eva commented angrily. "At this rate, we'll never get out of here."

"Oh, darn." Noah affirmed sleepily. "The poppies are the ones that make us sleepy. Soon we'll all-." He fell on the bed of flowers fast asleep.

Eva's eyes widened in shock, as she looked around and realized that Noah wasn't the only one affected by the poppies. Bridgette and Cody were both sleeping among the poppy flowers. Only she and Lindsay were still awake.

"Ava, why is everybody sleeping?" Lindsay asked playing with a few straws from her hair.

"Because it's in the story." Eva mumbled, trying not to panic.

"Can't we wake them up? I want to get to the mall before closing time." She wined.

"We can't wake them up. According to the story, the only one who can is the Good Witch of the East." Eva said.

She took a look at her friends who were peacefully sleeping among the red flowers. Cody was even starting to snore a little. Eva sighed and looked up.

"I don't know if this is going to help, but I don't want to be stuck in this dumb story all my life. Oh, Good Witch of the East, we need your help!"

But there was only silence. Lindsay looked around confused.

"This still isn't the mall, is it?" she asked, causing Eva to facepalm.

Suddenly, out of the fluffy white clouds, something fell in the poppy field. Eva and Lindsay turned around, startled by the noise caused at the impact. They saw a rather dizzy Izzy getting on her feet and shaking her Good Witch wand to see if it was broken.

"Wait, Izzy, you're the Good Witch of the-?" Eva asked surprised, but then decided that it didn't really matter. "Whatever, can you wake _them_ up?" she asked pointing towards the sleeping group.

Izzy looked at them, scratched the back of her head with her wand and tapped her chin in thought.

"Yeah, I think I can do it." Izzy happily replied.

"Finally!" Eva groaned. "According to the story, all you have to do is cause a snowfall in order to wake them up."

"I know just the way to do that!" Izzy exclaimed proudly.

She gently flickered her wand, just like a fairy godmother would do and with a _poof!_ sound, a grenade appeared in her hand.

"Is that a-?" Eva almost shouted.

"Snow grenade!" Izzy smiled mischievously. "Step back!"

Before Eva could react and Lindsay could remember who the redhead is, Izzy threw the grenade and ducked covering her ears. The grenade exploded unleashing a huge amount of snow, which managed to cover the whole poppy field in a matter of seconds.

After the explosion, Izzy stood up and looked around proudly.

"Well, my work here is done. I'm off to my ketchup muffins! Bye!" she waved and with a flick of a wand, the Good Witch of the East disappeared, leaving a happy Lindsay playing in the snow and a wide-eyed Eva.

Soon, the others woke up covered in snow. Bridgette shivered and tried to warm her hands, Cody yawned and then shouted in horror, discovering the snow from his fur, and Noah just placed his hand on a pile of snow, realized it was authentic and just shrugged.

"Whatever happened, I don't want to know." The cynical Toto said.

"Why is it winter here all of a sudden?" Bridgette asked, trying to get up.

"Stop it with all the questions!" Eva snapped. "You fell asleep, I saved your butts. So zip it and let's get out of here!" she said, while making her way through the snowy poppy field.

The others exchanged confused glances and then followed the determined Tin Woman.

Meanwhile, above the five friends, Owen, one of the witch's flying monkeys was smiling relieved.

"Geez, that was a close one. Good thing they're okay. Although Heather isn't going to like this…"

And the large flying monkey returned to the Wicked Witch's castle to give her the latest news.


	8. That's what I call going green!

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoy it. Here's an update to hopefully make you smile.**

* * *

Our heroes continued their journey to the Land of Oz, concentrating on their aim and forgetting about their problems.

"My feet are starting to hurt!" Lindsay whined. "Are we there yet?"

"Linds, we agreed not to ask that question if we want to live to see what Emerald City looks like." Cody whispered to her, as he glanced at Eva concerned. Luckily for them, the Tin Woman was too busy following the yellow brick road to hear them.

"I'm starting to think we're never going to find that wizard." Bridgette sighed. "And these shoes are killing me!"

"Hold on for a little longer, Dorothy. If we get out of this story alive, we can sell those ruby slippers on the black market." Noah suggested.

"That doesn't sound very right." Bridgette said.

"Hey, I should really get paid for being a dog in a silly children's' story." Noah added.

"How noble of you." Bridgette muttered.

They walked a few more miles, until Eva stopped. The group stopped as well and saw a large golden gate in front of them.

"We've finally arrived to Emerald City." Eva said proudly.

"What makes you so sure?" Bridgette asked.

Noah elbowed her and showed her a large sign that said '_You are now in Emerald City_'.

"Why does life have to be so obvious?" Bridgette exclaimed irritated.

"Well maybe you just have to pay more attention." Noah shrugged.

"Should we go in?" Cody asked.

Suddenly, the enormous gates opened and the gang looked at each other, then at the gates.

"I'll take that as a _yes_." Noah affirmed.

"Do you think we should hold hands, like in the movie?" Lindsay asked.

"That would be dumb. Oh, wait, I forget who asked." Eva replied, causing Lindsay to pout.

"Don't worry, Linds, as soon as we get to the wizard, he'll give you a brain and you'll be smart!" Bridgette comforted her.

"Or maybe he'll admit he can't do miracles." Noah added, earning an elbow in the arm from the surf-loving Dorothy.

"Let's just go in." Eva ordered.

As they walked through Emerald City, they saw majestic buildings, beautifully dressed people, carefully-planted flowers, all of them very…green.

"That's what I call going green." Cody chuckled.

The five stopped in front of a tall building (obviously green) which had golden W.O. initials on it.

"This must be it." Eva said.

"What makes you say that? The fact that it's big or the fact that it has initials on it?" Noah asked.

"I will ignore that and not punch you." The Tin Woman replied.

"We made it!" Cody exclaimed happily.

"It's the spa!" Lindsay squealed excited, as she rushed towards the door, only to discover that it was locked. "Heeey! Why isn't it open?" She asked annoyed and then started to hit the door with her fists. "Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" She yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and a tanned teen girl with an irritated expression on her face appeared. She was wearing a green coat and didn't seem too glad to have visitors.

"What?" she shouted.

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Wizard's assistant." She replied, crossing her arms. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We're here to see him. We want to go home." Cody answered. "Could you please let us in?"

"Ugh, fine, as long as you stop bashing my door!" Courtney said, glaring at Lindsay, who just grinned at the thought of going to the spa.

The travelers cheerfully entered the building and followed Courtney through a long and dark hallway. Cody tried to stay as close to Bridgette as possible, twitching at every noise he heard. Eva and Noah, on the other hand, couldn't wait for all this to be over and get home as soon as possible. And Lindsay, well, she was skipping happily talking about mud masks and aromatherapy.

After a couple of minutes, the group went up a spiral staircase and ended up in a large hall, painted green.

"Is it just me or are they exaggerating with this color?" Eva asked.

"Is this where the wizard is supposed to be?" Bridgette asked.

"Obviously." Eva replied.

"What makes you so sure?" the blonde Dorothy asked.

Noah tapped her on the shoulder and showed her a sign that read _The Wizard of Oz welcomes you_. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"If I were you, I would stop asking that question." The cynical Toto whispered.

Just then, the room filled with smoke (no need to mention what color it was) and our heroes gasped. Except for Noah, who started to cough. "Seriously?"

An enormous floating head appeared before their eyes. It was the head of a bald and grouchy man, who stared at the five with a threatening glare.

"Oh, man…" Bridgette broke the silence, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

**So our heroes finally reached the wizard. Will they get what they want or will everyone have the surprise of their lives? Stay tuned for the final part of this unusual adventure! Coming soon! :)**


	9. You're the wizard!

Our heroes stared at the floating head, caught somewhere between fear and confusion. They had finally reached the Wizard of Oz, yet nobody dared to move a muscle.

"What do you want?" The Wizard asked on a threatening tone.

"Umm…" Bridgette tried to answer. "Oh, great Wizard! We've somehow ended up here, in your land. It's a really beautiful land but we want to return home. You're the only one who can help us!"

"Also, we would require a brain, a heart and courage. But these are optional." Noah added.

"Is this the mall?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Silence!" The wizard thundered, causing our heroes to shiver. "Before I offer you my help, I need something in return from you."

"Lip gloss?" Lindsay asked.

"Organs?" Eva asked.

"Financial advice?" Cody asked.

"NO!" The wizard shouted. "Why would I want _any_ of that? If you weaklings want my help, you must kill the Wicked Witch of the West!"

There was silence. The giant floating head looked at them confused and blinked a few times.

"What? No reaction?"

"That's no surprise at all." Cody said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's just like in the story."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Noah snapped and headed towards a large emerald green curtain that was placed near one of the room's wall. He then pulled it, revealing a teen with a green mohawk standing behind a large control panel.

Everyone gasped and Bridgette exclaimed: "Duncan?"

Duncan grinned sheepishly, while the others couldn't believe their eyes.

"_You're_ the wizard?" Eva asked completely shocked.

"Derek, what were you doing behind that curtain?" Lindsay asked.

But before Duncan could even mumble an excuse, the hall's door was opened with a huge noise and Courtney came barging in.

"You incompetent!" she yelled. "I leave you alone for two minutes and you ruin everything!"

"It's not my fault!" Duncan shouted back. "This was your plan. And guess what? It didn't work, so it's _your_ fault!"

"What plan?" Bridgette asked. "You mean, you knew we would come here?"

"Of course I knew!" Courtney replied. "I've read the story before!"

"So you wanted us to kill the Wicked Witch of the West?" Eva questioned.

"But why?" Cody chimed in.

"Do you have a mall nearby?" Lindsay added.

"It was a decision taken for political reasons." Courtney replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, God, that's how a normal children's story gets ruined." Noah said, as he face palmed himself.

"Whatever, I'm not going to stick around here since my plan is ruined." Courtney stated. "Duncan, I'll be at the library." She added before leaving the hall.

"So, you can't get us home?" Cody asked incredibly disappointed.

"Sorry, geek, there's nothing I can do." Duncan shrugged.

Our heroes were overwhelmed by sadness when they heard that they couldn't be sent back home. However, their problems didn't stop there. Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared in the hall and the Wicked Witch of the West stepped out of it.

"Is that Heather?" Cody asked unsure.

"Forgot to remove your algae mask?" Eva snickered.

"Shut up!" Heather growled and then turned towards Bridgette. "I'm here for the ruby slippers. Give them to me or I will-"

"Oh, these?" Bridgette interrupted her while pointing towards her feet. "Please, take them! They're incredibly uncomfortable and my feet hurt so badly!" She said, as she took off her shoes and handed them to Heather, who looked a little confused.

"That was…surprisingly easy." Heather commented. "I guess, I'll…be going now." She said as she disappeared in another cloud of green smoke.

"So much for selling them on the internet…" Noah muttered.

"Now what?" Lindsay asked.

"I know a great steakhouse nearby." Duncan replied. "Why don't we go and eat there?"

The others exchanged a few glances.

"Sure." Bridgette replied.

"Why not?" Cody added.

"Fine by me." Eva shrugged.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea." Noah added.

"Do they have sushi?" Lindsay asked.

* * *

"So the six teens headed towards the steakhouse and lived happily ever after. The end."

Chris McLean shut his book and smiled proudly.

"So how was it?" he asked.

Chef Hatchet was lying in his bed in a pair of fluffy pajamas, under a baby blue blanket, glaring at the TV Show host.

"It was stupid." Chef huffed. "You skipped passages and why on Earth did you have to replace the characters with those annoying kids from Total Drama Island?"

"It's called improvisation!" Chris said, crossing his arms. "You're just jealous that I'm original."

Chef rolled his eyes and Chris opened another book.

"Now how about I tell you the story of _Cinderella and the three little pigs_?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Oh, no!" Chef exclaimed as he pulled the blanket over his head.

**THE END **

* * *

**Well, I finally managed to finish this story. I know it might not be the wonderful ending everyone wished for, but I wanted to end it the same way I began it: rather randomly. However, I hope that I've truly surprised you with the identity of the Wizard.**

**Thank you all for reading this story! I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed!**

**Until next time, dear readers!**

**PurpleFunkytown.**


End file.
